As Long as You Love Me
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. As Raphael and April's relationship flourishes, Donatello cannot help but feel sadden about this. He thinks about her even when she's in his brother's embrace. When April comes to him for a suggestion, he cannot help but agree to fulfill their desires. Raphritello. Warning: Threesome ficlet.


"I-I don't know about this April…"

Softly-spoken tremulous tone echoed lowly, breeze soothing them from the open window of the farmhouse they currently resided. She stood while Donatello unnervingly sat on his bed, slightly shifting side to side when she crouched, placing her right hand over left olive-colored cheek. He glanced down, still haunted at the thought of her request. Yet, he leaned comfortably to her gentle touch, eyes closing. Donatello wasn't sure about this. But, if it would make her happy, why shouldn't he comply with her boundless wishes.

April unwearyingly waited for his response, refusing to rush him. She could understand her…invitation…had been rather out of the blue. The redhead understood his initial flustered babbles and blushing face, round eyes darting across the room, avoiding blue gaze. If he would've rejected, she would've understood.

After a few uncounted moments, he re-opened his cherry brown irises, looking directly into hopeful cerulean stare.

He smiled, ignoring his racing heart and trembling hands, before timidly whispering an "alright."

April brightened at his answer.

She continued her caressing, thumb stroking underneath an eye while fingertips grazed the side of his face before meeting Raphael's gaze and motioning him over. The dark green terrapin leaned by the doorway, bulging arms crossed over armor-less broad chest, masking an impassive expression. He nodded, leisurely sauntering to where his brother and April were after shutting and locking the door.

Donatello stilled as Raphael got uncomfortably closer, leaving April to gently take off his paddings and leather belt. He wasn't keen about this whole idea one-hundred percent, but if it would help April fulfill her fantasy… Why not.

As the nervous turtle arose from the bed, he was quickly held back by a reassuring hand. She smiled at his perplexed look, wanting to stray his worrying demeanor. Donatello felt more at ease when the redhead faced him, lithe hands cupping his face, subtle breath over his lips just before leaning in for an awaiting kiss. Red-brown eyes widened, surprised by quick responsiveness. Yet, his eyes fluttered shut, long arms wrapping around slim waist, ignoring his brother's presence.

Pressing harder against his wide lips, she heard quiet moans once tenderly biting his lip, letting his exhilarating yearn stir within. April slipped between his knees as he held her tight, afraid she would dismiss the whole thing altogether. Corpulent hands reached up to her shoulder blades, feeling the thin straps of her brassier through the thin cotton material of her signature yellow t-shirt.

Letting her deepen their kiss, he eventually sensed another's presence in the room. Closed eyes opened half-way, taking a glimpse of Raphael stepping behind her. Donatello incessantly watched as his older brother brought his hands over slender shoulders, making her straddle his younger sibling. The bulky terrapin closed their distance, causing his knees to slightly touch his brother's. Donatello instantly budged, freeing from his sibling's contact. Raphael didn't take notice, and instead leaned in after moving loose red locks to the side, barely clutching a handful of hair in a fist. Once revealing fair freckled skin, he commenced to pepper kisses along the side of her neck, leaving her to shudder from the tenderness.

Luminous moonlight cascaded through the window of his bedroom, magnifying his princess' soft delicate features. Her skin seemed brighter, silkier, leaving his hands to trail up her arms, feeling slight goosebumps forming underneath his touch.

It was only weeks before Donatello found out about April and Raphael's escalading relationship. He unexpectedly spotted them in the barn, in each other's arms, kissing. His heart shattered, a stinging pain in his chest at the sight of the twosome. Lip quivered, the corners of his eyes watering. But he refused to elicit a sob, afraid to be heard and spotted.

But as long as she was happy, who was he to hold it against her.

The problem was he wouldn't stop thinking about her. Donatello's brain tinkered, pondering when their relationship had transpired. Where were the signs? Had he been so busy in fighting with Casey to see what was blossoming right before his eyes?

He kept their secret to himself, not wanting to great any sort of dysfunction within the group, until he was confronted by Raphael late one night.

Barging into his room, stoical and somewhat nervous, he asked if they could talk for a second. Donatello knew about his intentions through this so called talk, but he allowed him anyway.

"Donnie," he regrettably began, "I know ya know about us."

Donatello sat on his bed, hands gripping the comforter underneath him, blinking at the brightness from the hallway. He stilled at his brother's words, fighting the temptation to punch him square in the face. Though he listened, as Raphael continued.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. It just did." He paced toward his brother, hesitantly placing a hand on his lean shoulder. Donnie exhaled a held in breath, but nodded.

He wanted nothing more than to shout his feelings on the matter, to strike Raph with an unsuspecting blow, letting him know not to mess with him ever again. Though, it wouldn't change the reality that April chose his brother, and not him.

Glancing at sorrowful green eyes, Donatello sighed.

"I know."

The lean turtle's face scrunched once hearing Raphael's low grunts as he gently bucked his pelvis against April's backside. She broke their kiss to unbutton her jean shorts. Donatello's eyes remained closed, ignoring his brother's prolonged noises. He instead listened to the heavy fabric falling to the wooden floorboards. Corpulent palms dropped to her hips, grazing her cotton panties with his fingertips, only to pull away as soon as he felt Raphael's calloused hands.

He finally opened his eyes, capturing April's appearance. The crimson hue covering sprinkled freckles, faintly swollen pink lips, and long lashes made his head spin. His want for her increased at the sight. Donatello peering over her shoulder, catching Raphael's displeased glare. Lowering from his unsettling gaze, he watched Raphael reach around to tug April's shirt, enough to catch a glimpse of the outline of her brassiere. She pulled away to take hold of the hem of her top, pulling it off, then tossing it to the cold floor.

Donatello gaped, to what he thought was brainlessly dorky, at an almost naked April. He read about human anatomy before, to exceed scientific knowledge on the subject. But of course, he never had the opportunity to observe at first-hand about the female body.

Immediately, his curiosity peaked once noting various freckles scattered across her shoulders and chest, and porcelain-like skin waiting to be touched. Raphael took advantage of his brother's dawdling performance, bringing his hands up to cup her breasts over the material, resting battered plastron against her warm back. Donnie noted how Raph squeezed with such potency. He then averted his attention back at April's face, lips parting as a yearning moan escaped her.

He caught Raphael sliding a hand under the black garment, pressing two fingertips over the soft flesh, nipple peeking through. April's pleading whimpers made Donatello tremble at such welcoming sounds, secretly wishing he made her feel such an amorous state.

April's head tilted back, freely resting against Raphael's broad shoulder as he continued zealous ministrations. Her breathing arose, small hands reaching out desperately to grasp Donatello's skull. Slowly she brought his face between her awaiting breasts, causing Raphael's hands to hastily shy away.

Donatello's fingertips warily brushed her slim waist as he breathed in the soft scent. Not exactly sure about his next move, he demurely started turning his head side to side, pressing his cheeks against warm mounds. He overheard inaudible indulgent moans, leaving his confidence to grow, wanting nothing more than to make her writhe beneath his touches. Hesitantly parting his lips, darting tongue trailed right above the tiny bow decoration of her bra.

His fingers lost contact of the elastic bands, causing Donnie to snatch the perpetrator's hands. Donatello slowly raised his face from the warmth of her cleavage, only to glare at his brother. Raphael scowled back with a spiteful glare, roughly pulling his hands back, leaving him to spread kisses along her delicate spine. Donnie proceeded to his current favorite spot, and again inhaled her sweet scent.

Reaching behind, she unclasped her brassiere, letting the material drape along lean muscular arms, watching as he delicately slid off the garment for her, placing it on the bed before returning to her.

Round eyes ogled at her bareness, only listening to her heavy breathing, and occasional loud groans escaping from his inconsiderate brother. Bringing his hand to her left breast, he stiffened as she exhale heavily at his bold move. His palm grazed dusty pink nipple, intrigued at the way they changed just by his touch. Her right hand quickly grasped his shoulder, head tilting to rest against it while embracing Donatello's strokes. He smiled once her subtle panting warmed his neck.

Raphael, not wanting to feel left out, brought his bulkier hand to cup a right breast, kneading the tender flesh. Donatello grew aware, but continued his own inspection by letting his thumb stroke near its pinkish hue.

The contrast between Raphael and Donatello made her unabashed about her decision that late evening. She momentously enjoyed the dissimilarity between the brothers, feeling the need to heighten their intimacy. A moan escaped her as Donatello teased sensitive nipple, feeling uncomfortably tight in his lower region. The way she whimpered his name almost caught him off guard. Raphael noticed, placing his palms to her hips, leaning forward to drag his bottom lip between her shoulder blades before claiming her neck. Lowering his right hand, from her hip to trail across her abdomen, bulky digit gently encircled her through sheer fabric, immediately causing her to buck against his hand encouragingly.

Donatello was too occupied to detect Raphael's unfairness in the game. Instead, he shakenly removed his hand, only to suddenly place his mouth over a breast. He heard her incited gasp, desperate hands continued to grasp the back of his head, pulling him closer against her racing heart.

"K-keep going," she shuddered, licking her lips while hugging him close.

The redhead arched once Raphael's probing finger penetrated through the now damp material, heavy breathing warming the side of her face as his chin jabbed her shoulder. April shifted for their faces to touch, hefty hand grasping the elastic band. His fingers relaxed until she nodded, letting him resume. Donatello caught on, leaving the comfort of her breasts to glance at her.

She looked down, and smiled encouragingly.

His left hand slid over her hip, dragging the undergarment down, matching Raphael's gradual pace. The material slipped over her backside, passing plump thighs, knees, to finally reaching the cold floor.

Donatello couldn't help but lean back and stare, mesmerized by smooth touchable skin, eager to run calloused hands across every inch of bare flesh.

His thoughts soon interrupted when April heaved him to fall onto the mattress. Lying on his carapace, he watched keenly as she straddled him, but grimaced after Raphael pressed against her back. Donatello grunted at the added weight, though endured.

Smooth palms wandered through the sleekness of his pliable, almost seamless plastron, before the awaiting redhead gripped trim shoulders, nails puncturing through its taut skin. His hands reached up to steady her, whilst fingertips caressed her upper thighs. Raphael had draped his bulky muscular arms around her waist, humming lowly against her ear, easily reminding her. She commenced grinding alongside the curve of Donatello's protective shell, making him aware of his arousing. He instinctively thrusted upward, following her quickened pace, fingers tightly digging her hips. Raphael began to rock from behind, developing member slowly emerging from his hidden slit as he listened to her raising pants and lengthy high pitched sighs.

April slowed her movements once Raphael's engorged-self rubbed the back of her thigh. He caressed her shoulders in comfort while she looked down at Donatello's lured expression. She peeked at his lower region, noting his growing ache. Her hand reached low, carefully holding him with a smile and biting her bottom lip as he whined at her touch. Raphael's hands cupped her breasts, kneading to hopefully get her more riled up.

"April..."

She heard his shaky voice from below, to finally spot his member making its full unveiling. She smiled at him, seeing how he varied from Raphael's girth. Her free hand rested upon his olive-colored cheek, letting him lean close to her palm, thumb stroking in reassurance as he breathed out a content sigh, eyes fluttering shut.

She balanced herself with a hand on his chest, rising leisurely, before jolting once relaxing around him. The grip on her thighs tightened while her hands clutched trim muscular shoulders. Rolling her hips, he writhed at the growing pleasurable sensation.

As she increased her pace, focusing her attention under her, Raphael sat back, knees sinking to the mattress while watching April ride his younger brother. He stared at her bouncing ass, right hand soon commencing drawn-out strokes to himself, cursing under his breath while locking at the movements of her body. It wasn't long until his own moans mixed with April and Donatello's, forgetting about secreting their rendezvous from everyone else in the farmhouse.

Feeling his natural lubrication seep over his hand, he sat up to press his plastron against her smooth back. She noticed, and leaned forward to lie down against Donatello, working thigh muscles loosening along his sides. Raphael's left hand held her shoulder as the other guided his engorged member. He gently taunted as her brows knitted at the familiar penetration, but invited him as she pushed her rear against him. Raphael grinned, lightly teasing while she continued riding Donatello.

"Yes, yes, Raph…Mmm, Donnie…" she cooed as Raphael's hands made way to her bouncing breasts, clutching the soft flesh as Donatello's own hands slid to reach and massage her backside, thumbs circling at the small dimples on her lower back, desperately hoping to hear her howl louder.

Donatello felt his skin ripple, deep inside sensing a sort of electrified sensation as she panted and grinded her way to enraptured bliss. As heat pooled his lower abdomen, he cried out her name, shuddering after releasing himself inside her. Raphael took the chance to hoist her up, arms wrapping around her waist, plowing in her sensitive entrance while she continued crying in ecstasy, muscles stiffening. Donnie was too dazed to say anything. Instead, he laid peacefully on the springing mattress, watching her pant through her parted lips, flushed cheeks deepening, and eyes tightly closed.

Donatello heard as she shuddered, head tilting back as Raphael dropped his head down to gently bite her neck, green corpulent greedy hands massaging her chest, thumbs and forefingers pinching sensitive nipples. She clenched her fingers over the upper part of Donnie's plastron, exclaiming encouraging whimpers to Raphael's relentless pounding.

Donatello reached forward to cup her face, rising to place a chaste kiss on her perspiring forehead, opposite hand tucking red locks behind her ear. Such a tiny gesture made April open her eyes, clouded blue locking with cherry brown irises, gap tooth smile causing her heart to flutter.

April soon cried out when she came, grunts quickly following from behind. Her limbs shook, vision a bit hazy, while tiredly landing on top of Donatello, with Raphael pulling away. She brushed her nose alongside the curve of his neck, smiling as her nails lazily traced his scales. Once Raphael climbed down, she followed, landing between them on the bedding.

They stayed that way for a while, breathing soon stabilizing while blankly staring at the white popcorn ceiling, noticing strands of cobwebs dangling before them.

"That was…nice." Her jovial voice broke the silence, growing more aware of what had happened just moments ago.

The brothers glanced at one another, remaining silent even after averting their attention. Donatello then coyly moved his left hand towards hers, thick digits clumsily interlocking with thin fingers. He grinned when she didn't pull away, happily able to close his eyes and let sleep take him.

Raphael quickly looked away, but remained situated against her warm skin. His thumb soon began stroking her side, relieved to hear her content sigh. Not turning to see her, or his brother on the other side, he soon fell in deep sleep. Images replayed in his dream, editing out certain moments, and replacing the regretful images with just the two of them.

* * *

_This was fun to write. And re-edit. _

_To read more about the aftermath of this rendezvous, Andraia452 has written a trilogy/continuation on this: _Clarity, Wide Awake, and Timber. _It is well worth your time! __The tension, dialogue and intense cliffhangers will make you want to read more. *Many thanks again!*_


End file.
